


Are you the Rabbit?

by Ingwerkatze



Category: own work - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Erotic Poetry, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm, Pain, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingwerkatze/pseuds/Ingwerkatze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His deep and dark voice reaching my ears made me shudder. Though there was a certain tenderness in his words, which was everything but familiar, it struck me like a poisoned arrow and I felt sick of it.<br/>He whispered, still I could understand everything he said, everything he spat out with scorn and my muscles painfully tensed.<br/>I hated that feeling, more than anything else in this world, but what I detested even more was that deep inside a hidden corner of my heart, there was a certain heat I was only able to feel, when he was with me. Maybe that feeling could be considered pleasure, but I refused to accept it, since it would have made me even more furious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you the Rabbit?

What's behind the mask?  
Is there anything left inside?  
What dreams of these are real?  
What secrets do you hide?  
[…]  
violator  
violate me  
show me love while underneath you hate me  
why do I keep dreaming  
you're here to save me?  
violator  
violate me  
(Son of Rust- Violator)

 

„Hey there, Rabbit.“

His deep and dark voice reaching my ears made me shudder. Though there was a certain tenderness in his words, which was everything but familiar, it struck me like a poisoned arrow and I felt sick of it.

He whispered, still I could understand everything he said, everything he spat out with scorn and my muscles painfully tensed.

I hated that feeling, more than anything else in this world, but what I detested even more was that deep inside a hidden corner of my heart, there was a certain heat I was only able to feel, when he was with me. Maybe that feeling could be considered pleasure, but I refused to accept it, since it would have made me even more furious.

“Why do you call me like that?”

“Like what?”

“Rabbit?”

He completely ignored me. Tears of rage began to fill my eyes, but there was no way I would be willing to show him any kind of weakness.

“I want to know”, I insisted with a flagging voice, since I felt the heat growing from a tiny flame to lambency. 

He remained silent for a while, he had a certain talent for that, since I could have yelled at him, yet he would have been able to pretend I didn´t exist. I was then nothing but air to him, hot air, leaving him completely cold.

“Please”, I whispered.

He just glared at me with those eyes deep as the ocean, cold as ice and I melted inside.

“Is it because hares are stupid? Naïve? Why are you laughing at me?“ I felt helpless and lost.

“This I haven´t thought about, but still I do have to admit that these characteristics somehow fit you.” Finally he was talking; I had never understood, how he could possibly stay that calm, with me being nothing but a picture of misery because of him. I never had expected him to care, rather the contrary, since I knew that he got off to that.

“It just suits you.” I flinched as he suddenly spoke. I planned on giving him a steep answer, but it was too late for me to resist, since the fire had grown too strong.

“How long do you want to continue that?”

“Are you in a hurry?”

No I wasn´t.

“Will you ever let me go?“

He laughed again and I felt ashamed of myself, because now I was indeed making a fool out of me. I wasn´t in captivity, I was free to leave whenever I wanted, but there was no way I would, since I was lustful for that heat that couldn´t be denied anymore and he knew that, knew about my weakness of dependency.

He was aware of the fact that he could do anything that pleases him to me, that I belonged to him.  
He felt no need for chivalry, because for a wolf like him I was an easy prey he could devour anytime.

He came closer and I started shivering, since I was afraid of him, afraid of those adamantly beautiful eyes of his, more powerful than a raging storm, foaming the ocean´s froth against the cliffs of the surge.

I looked away until I felt his hand in my neck, gently first, before he pulled my head back forcing me to look at him. I shrieked with pain, but I didn´t struggle.

“Lay down, rabbit”, he ordered and I obeyed without hesitation. He took some time to look at me and it wasn´t just my body that was exposed, my soul was as well.

He laid on top of me, caressing the sensitive skin of my throat gently with his teeth. As my heart skipped a beat I felt that I was growing harder.

“Please”, I begged and there was no need to say anything further, since he exactly knew what I wanted.

He sat up and began to undress, slowly, he was making me watch. That game was familiar to me: I was supposed to stay like this, legs spread, lying on the bed, waiting for him to touch me, whenever he thought about having me teased enough.

When everything had started, I had been begging, crying and craving for him, but the more impatient I had been, the longer he had refused to touch me; instead he had made me watch him. I once had lost control and had pulled him close, which he didn´t like, and I had to endure severe punishment.

Now, I knew my role.

He reached out to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube and I closed my eyes. I could never know what expected me; there was just one thing I was sure about: he liked it rough.

Needless to say how surprised I was as he lowered himself onto me, wrapping my legs around his waist, supporting his weight by his elbows, as he gently moved inside of me. I moaned as he started moving against my prostate, his strokes intense yet tender.

He had never done that before.

I waited cautiously, but he made no attempt of hurting me like he would always do, so I allowed myself to relax.

My heart was pounding against my chest, my sought full of relish filled the air as he hit my sweet spot over and over again with his thrusts. A desire was burning inside of me: I wanted to touch him, feel the sensation of his body as he was fucking me like he never did before. I was aware that I shouldn´t want that, since he despised any of these attempts of mine. 

I looked up into his face, motionless, he didn´t make any sound at all, I wasn´t even sure whether he was enjoying himself.

He knew what I wanted and I could tell from the way he looked at me that he granted me permission, so I wrapped my shivering arms around his chest and buried my hand into the thick hair of his scalp.

I felt how his muscles tensed, and I expected him to jerk away soon, but he didn´t, instead he allowed me to feel the heat of his body, his breath against my skin as we moved in unison and for a few moments I wasn´t even sure, whether this was real or just a dream of mine.

I felt adventurous, so I placed a soft kiss on his neck and he growled with displease, but he didn´t move away, instead he was pounding faster into me.

I couldn´t hold it any longer and before my orgasm peaked, he pressed his lips onto mine, surprising me that much that I forgot how to breathe and I nearly blacked out as it finally hit me.

He pulled out, still hard and our lips met again, passionately kissing. I had never done this with him before, he felt so soft and frivolous, his lips were like wine, and I wanted to get drunk. I dug my hand into his hair, stroking his back with the other.

All of a sudden he jerked back and grabbed my wrists and slammed them over my head into the mattress, I yelped.

 

„This was just for you, little Rabbit. And now turn around. Ass up, face down.”

I should have known that this tenderness wasn´t his area. He could be only satisfied through my screams and cries, and still he had been gently with me, only for me.  
I felt proud, maybe I wasn´t only just a toy he would throw away anytime if it had become boring to him, maybe the hunter had grown fond of his prey which was me.  
As I turned around and got on my knees for him I smiled as I felt valued by the wolf who seemed to value no one.

He grabbed my hips and pushed inside of me, pressing his entire length inside, I cried out, but my screams were muffled by the pillow he forced my face onto. I was gasping at how full I felt, with him grinding his completely embedded cock into me, there was no sign of prior tenderness, now it was my turn to please him.

He pulled out, letting only the head of his cock remain and grabbed my collar from behind before he snapped his hips forward, driving back into me with a force that took my breath away. He loved choking me until I nearly loose consciousness. I tried to say something, but he wouldn´t let me and forced me into an upright kneeling position. Salvia dripped from the corner of my mouth and when he finally let go of the collar, I avidly sucked in air and coughed. The pain had already subsided a bit and I felt the guilty pleasure of being fucked like that: rough, aggressive and uncaring, though my body was still shattered from the previous orgasm.

He continued to slam into me, his grip on my waist was tight as he was pulling me back to meet his thrusts.

I felt his heavy breath, filled with growls next to my ear before he sank his teeth into my neck, piercing through the soft flesh. I cried out with pain and tears began rolling down my face, so he put three of his fingers into my mouth, ordering me to suck them to silence my cries.

He called me every nasty name he could possibly think of, right now, I was nothing but his whore and I gladly accepted that role.  
I was the rabbit, the prey, and he was the wolf, the hunter.

I was weak and he was strong, and the weak ones must submit to those who are in charge.

 

Trotting, his usual, self-loving gate,  
his inflated self-confidence, his demise.  
But do not slaughter him for it,  
the rabbit has killed him,  
he, with his tenderness,  
his shy yet bold approach.  
He fills me with intrigue  
his eyes so full of malice,  
his bristling fur, so alert  
yet his guard drops, for him?  
And he, so confusing, so complex  
His heart, an egg. A fragile shell,  
guarding such a soft inside,  
yet he risks it, for him.  
(After: The Rabbit And The Wolf - Poem by Declan Barwell)


End file.
